El fin de la luz
by digimonypokemon
Summary: Después de la última batalla que los niños elegidos enfrentaron, un nuevo digimon querrá eliminar el emblema de la luz, pero para ello, primero necesitará acabar con otro emblema ¿cómo lo hará?, ¿se salvará Kari?, ¿qué otro emblema tendrá que desaparecer? Taiora/Takari/Mimato
1. La misión

El fin de la luz

Una misión

Más allá de la isla File, antes del mar negro, un inmenso castillo, invisible a los ojos de los humanos, se yergue imponente en el centro de un extenso bosque. En una de las habitaciones ocultas y más grandes del castillo, dos sombras mantienen una conversación.

-¿Los localizaste?- preguntó con voz tranquila y ronca la primera sombra subida en un gran sillón que se elevaba por encima del suelo.

-Sí mi señor, mañana partiré hacia allí como ordenó y cumpliré con la misión que me encomendó- dicho esto, la segunda sombra se arrodilló frente a la primera esperando su aprobación.

-Muy bien Rionosmon, puedes partir con tus digimons- después de hacer un gesto con lo que parecía una mano, la primera sombra giró su sillón dando por terminada la conversación.

Rionosmon se levantó y salió del gran salón donde se encontraba y cerró la inmensa puerta tras él.

* * *

><p>Dentro del salón, por el que no entraba ni el más mínimo rayo de luz, la primera sombra comenzó a leer un gran libro. Después de unos segundos, lo cerró con furia y comentó para él mismo:<p>

-Creo que no tengo alternativa, dentro de poco tengo el presentimiento de que necesitaré tomar esta insignificante y asquerosa forma.

La sombra se quedó pensando si realmente necesitaría llegar al extremo de tener que cambiar de forma para conseguir aquello que deseaba.

* * *

><p>Mientras eso ocurría en el salón más oscuro del castillo, Rionosmon daba instrucciones a los digimons, cuando acabó, se dirigió hasta un ordenador, y allí, con varios seres detrás de él, levantó un aparato de dimensiones pequeñas y lo apuntó hacia la pantalla.<p>

Una potente luz cubrió a los digimons dirigidos por Rionosmon y se los tragó por el ordenador.

* * *

><p>En ese momento, en un callejón oscuro de la ciudad de Odaiba, varios digimons con aspecto de humanos normales y corrientes, dirigidos por un hombre con una gran gabardina negra, hacían su aparición rodeados por una potente luz que poco a poco se fue extinguiendo.<p> 


	2. La fiesta

Lo sientooooooooooooooooooooo. Sé que he tardado mucho y no tengo excusa, pero aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Si quereis comentar o corregirme errores, vuestros reviews seran bienvenidos.

*Ni Digimon ni sus persinajes me pertenecen*

La fiesta

Llegaba tarde. Estaba segurísimo de ello. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo: oía el despertador, lo lanzaba contra la pared maldiciendo a todos los dioses que conocía y seguía durmiendo. Después escuchaba a su hermana despedirse de su madre e irse y ahí se daba cuenta de que si no corría no llegaría a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Llegó a clase justo a tiempo, y con una sonrisa en su cara por haber batido un récord, se sentó en su pupitre, al lado de su mejor amigo y de su novia. El primero contenía la risa al verle entrar con una deportiva todavía en la mano y la otra a medio poner, y la segunda le miraba con reproche y un poco de diversión.<p>

Pasaron las primeras horas de clase y él ni se enteró, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en la fiesta que darían esta noche en su casa. Sus padres les habían dicho a su hermana y a él que ese día no estarían y él estaba deseando que terminaran las clases para decirles a todos que ya tenían dónde celebrar la fiesta.

Primero se lo diría a Sora (su novia), que, por su carácter responsable y sensato, se lo tomaría con calma y seguramente le recordaría que luego tendrían que limpiarlo todo.

Después se lo diría a Matt, que estaría deseando ver su expresión al terminar la fiesta y restregarle en la cara que él se iría a su casa a descansar mientras que su hermana y él se quedarían limpiando todo.

De Mimí se encargaría Sora, ya que él no quería soportar su explosiva alegría por poder celebrar la fiesta y después su crisis de vestuario.

A Izzy y a Jou ya les había llamado esta mañana, y los demás serían informados por Kari, así que no habría problema. Sólo esperaba no morirse antes de que acabasen las clases, porque sí, para Taichi Yagami las clases eran la peor tortura a la que podrían someterle jamás.

* * *

><p>En el recreo se reunieron todos los niños elegidos para hablar de esa tarde.<p>

- Matt, tú y T.K os encargáis de la bebida. Davis, me da miedo pedirte esto, pero no tengo más remedio. - Tai se llenó de valor y continuó- Te encargarás de la comida.

- ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! – Davis dio un grito de alegría y comenzó a enumerar todo lo que traería – Podré traer ganchitos, papas fritas, dulces, galle..

- Vale ya Davis, te hemos entendido, traerás todo el supermercado y aún así no estarás satisfecho – Añadió Yolei en broma.

Todos comenzaron a reírse excepto Davis, quien miró mal a Yolei y le sacó la lengua.

- Chicos, yo no podré ir – Dijo tímidamente Cody.

- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué no? – Preguntó Kari.

- ¿Es que no te dejan?

-¿Crees que no te divertirás?

- ¿Tienes un trabajo que entregar?

- ¿Vas a matar a alguien?

Con la última pregunta todos se quedaron mirando raro a quien había dicho tamaña estupidez.

- Pero ¿qué dices Davis?, deja de inventar tonterías – Le reprochó Ken.

- Bueno, la verdad es que tengo clase de quendo, y como me la salte otra vez, mis padres me castigarán.

- Ahora que lo dices, Ken y yo tampoco podemos ir – añadió Davis – Recuerda que tenemos partido contra otro colegio.

- Pues es verdad…

- Ya sé que celebramos el 2º aniversario de la paz en el Digimundo, pero yo tampoco podré ir, la profesora me pidió que le enseñase cómo funciona el colegio al nuevo – dijo Yolei con tristeza.

- Esto NO puede ser. Sin vosotros qué vamos a hacer, o estamos todos o nada – dijo Mimí haciendo un puchero.

Matt se quedó mirándola, siempre le había parecido un poco caprichosa, pero desde hace 2 años no paraba de pensar en ella como algo más y se preguntaba si tendría el valor de decírselo algún día. Entonces recordó el día en el que Tai se declaró a Sora …

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaban volviendo del colegio Sora, Tai y él. Estaba lloviendo y Tai no paraba de discutir con Sora. Él se había perdido en sus pensamientos casi al principio de la conversación, pero llegó a escuchar lo más importante._

_- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA TAICHI YAGAMI! ¡No haces más que idioteces y no dices más que idioteces! – Gritaba Sora - ¿¡Qué más te da lo que haga yo con MI vida!?_

_- ¿Que qué más me da?, ¿¡QUE QUÉ MÁS ME DA!? ¡PUES ME DA QUE YO TE AMO SORA TAKENOUCHI!_

_En ese momento Sora se quedó muda y a Matt se le abrieron los ojos como platos. No es que él no lo supiera, es que no esperaba que se lo dijera ni en ese momento ni de aquella manera._

_Después de esa tarde, Tai y Sora empezaron su relación como novios y no volvieron a discutir en algún tiempo._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Tenía claro que le diría a la castaña sus sentimientos, pero jamás se lo diría de esa forma tan poco romántica ni con gente delante, era demasiado reservado como para hacer el ridículo de esa manera.


End file.
